This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
To meet the demands of conducting business professionally in a mobile environment, mobile professionals seek out premium headsets with sophisticated functions such as microphone mute, volume, answer/end call, and even voice commands to help manage the quality of their communications. User interfaces to control these functions typically require physical buttons or a list of voice commands that the wearer can speak, usually stored in the firmware of the headset.
The lack of a visual user interface for these functions while wearing the headset causes anxiety to the user. Users become uncertain of the microphone mute status of the call, or miss critical information when on a call in loud environments, because they can't find the buttons to change call volume in the headset.
Previous solutions fall into two categories of call control interfaces. With a physical headset user interface, buttons on the headset itself control the microphone mute status of a call, volume of the call, redial, call answer/end ability, and the like. With a PC/Mobile graphical user interface, voice controls stored in the headset firmware allow hands-free voice control including but not limited to pairing the device, answering/ending a call, recognizing and calling a stored contact by name, querying what other voice commands are available with “what can I say?” and the like. Selectable icons to control the call status (microphone mute, volume, answer/end) are typically found in the user interface of softphone clients or in the telephony client of a mobile device/PC.